


"Open Your Eyes"

by theangelsareamongus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Scripture References, Season Finale, Season/Series 09, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsareamongus/pseuds/theangelsareamongus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song based off actual script from Supernatural Season 9 finale, "Do You Believe In Miracles"<br/>Some spoilers if you haven't seen it, some feels if you have seen it. Great episode, I cried and was shocked, which is a big deal for me. Go watch it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Open Your Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Do You Believe In Miracles"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67710) by Adam Glass. 



> Supernatural is my favorite television show and this season finale was amazing and I can't wait for season 10 to begin! These lyrics are all used in the script and I pieced them together like this. This is the last scene where Crowley is talking to Dean. LAST WARNING! *SPOILERS*

I did not really know this would happen  
I might not have told you the entire truth  
But I never lied, believe me  
That’s important

Open your eyes  
See what I see  
Feel what I feel  
Open your eyes

There’s a story I never shared  
He decided to take his own life  
Rather than see himself become the killer  
That it wanted him to be

Open your eyes  
See what I see  
Feel what I feel  
Open your eyes

He died but never quite let go  
I never told you this, never believed rumors  
But maybe miracles do come true  
What you’re feeling isn’t death, it’s a new life

Open your eyes  
See what I see  
Feel what I feel  
Open your eyes


End file.
